Elastic woven tapes are extensively used in the textile industry and other aspects of daily life, of which they are particularly widely used in the garment industry. Elastic woven tape is an essential accessory for the underwear industry. Existing elastic woven tape has basically an even degree of elongation and modulus along the direction of its length. However, in actual use, an elastic woven tape is usually required to be composed of at least two kinds of tape sections, each of which having an appropriate elongation and modulus. For example, a tape section with a larger elongation but smaller strength is required for the part of the shoulder strap of an underwear, e.g. a brassiere, which is in touch with the shoulder, so that the user will feel comfortable during movement of her shoulder, whereas a tape section with a smaller elongation but larger modulus is required for the remaining part of the shoulder strap of the underwear, so as to achieve the supporting strength required for large bra cups. The current practice is to integrate a tape section with larger elongation but smaller modulus with another tape section with smaller elongation but larger modulus by sewing. This manner of production is both trifling and rather inefficient. This will not only leave joints on the tapes, spoiling its whole appearance, but also bring discomfort to the wearer.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an elastic woven tape, and a method of weaving such an elastic woven tape, in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.